Troubles with the Future Son-In-Law
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: When Naruto and Hinata's eldest daughter is babysitting Shikamaru and Temari's seven-year-old girl, Hokage Naruto has an issue with escaping his future son-in-law's Shadow Possession Jutsu. And what's all this paperwork about a marriage? NaruHina!Baby/ShikaTema!Baby. Fluff inside! Cute and funny! Rated T for an implied word. Please R&R! Thank you so much and God bless you!


**[STARTED ON: 10-27-14 at 11:42PM]**

**A/N: Hiya! My friends Jeanette and Elizabeth helped me out with this one! Thank you both! I love you so much! 8D**

**First of all, I'm still waiting on that jumpdrive to get fixed, and it has all my Naruto Offspring Info saved on it (or at least most of it saved on it), which means I only have Shikaru saved on my actual computer for the ShikaTema kids. However, I do remember adding a girl whose name started with a T. I know that much, but, mind you, **_**TETSUNI MAY NOT BE HER ACTUAL NAME.**_** Please bear with me. It's been difficult since everything kinda broke off. XD; If you could keep it in your prayers, it'd be very much appreciated! :)**

**Second off, I'm still working on "Friendlier Feeling," I'm just writing oneshots as they come. :3 So don't worry all you Daiki/Miiu fans! The babies will be reunited soon! XD**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the franchise, just the babies and the story! :3 Enjoy! Please Read&Review!**

**-\[=]/-**

It wasn't a shock to Haiyata that she was called to babysit, but that fact that she wasn't watching her usual family (the Uchiha family) was a bit shocking. Instead, Shikamaru Nara had been running all over the place for her. Once he finally found her in the Hokage's office with her father, he felt two things: relief and stupidity. How did he not think of checking Naruto's office first? Wasn't he the smartest person in Konoha? Either way, he was glad to have found her. He approached the purple-haired girl, causing her to smile.

"Ohayo Shikamaru-San!" the sixteen-year-old Haiyata greeted him. "What's up?"

"You don't have plans tonight," he began, "do you, Haiyata-Chan?"

Haiyata took a moment to mentally scan her schedule. The Uchiha kids weren't in need of watching anytime soon, and Naruto didn't have any missions in mind for her, and Shikasi (Shikamaru's middle child, a seventeen-year-old) was actually quite busy, so that meant no date night. She opened her light blue eyes, faced the Nara, and shook her head. She was totally free that night.

"No plans, sir," she grinned. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Tetsuni doesn't have anywhere to go tonight, and since Shikaru is on a mission, Shikasi is sorting books at the library until maybe eight, Temari is visiting her brothers in Suna, and I promised Choji I'd help him with something," he listed, eventually getting to his point, "so I was wondering…could you babysit Tetsuni tonight? She isn't old enough to stay home alone yet."

Haiyata had met Tetsuni a few times beforehand. She was a very sweet girl. Tetsuni had just started attending the Academy that year, so she still didn't know how to use jutsu properly. She was very fond of Shikasi and his siblings. She'd known the Nara family since she was a small child, so she remembered when Tetsuni was born. She shook herself out of memories and looked back at Naruto, who was watching from behind his desk. He gingerly nodded her way, which she smiled to.

"Of course I'll watch her!" Haiyata stated gladly.

Shikamaru beamed, thanked her several times, told her what time to be there, and stated he was going to tell Shikasi and Tetsuni. Once he exited, Haiyata continued to shuffle through papers, happily placing them on Naruto's desk. She, her mother, and her siblings almost always helped Naruto with paperwork. Therefore it wouldn't be easy to look over important work and files whilst shuffling through the sheets. As she went through the words on a specific sheet, she noticed several marking in messy handwriting that looked semi-familiar.

"'Tou-San," Haiyata began, "what's this handwriting say? I think it's yours."

Naruto's eyes widened a tad at the papers. He knew he shouldn't have allowed her to help with the paperwork that day. He immediately snatched the sheets away from his daughter, which only made her more suspicious. She attempted to grasp the papers, but Naruto was too quick for her. Eventually, she gave up on trying to get them back. She cleaned the rest of his paperwork off the floor and filed it neatly for him.

"I'm going to head over to the Nara house," Haiyata announced, "I'll be at home after dinner probably."

"Ok," Naruto smiled, "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru," she called back as she backpedalled out.

"Talking about me again?" she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Shikasi?" she gasped as she turned around.

She was right. Shikasi Nara was right in front of her with his lazy grin, teal eyes, and pale black, short hair. They'd been dating for a while, but they rarely got time together. Little bump-ins and happenings like these were the highlights of their day. She laughed lightly, hugged him quickly, and said she'd be at his house until he got there. He looked quite confused, but she waved it off and pecked him goodbye. She had a job to do.

"What's she doing at my place?" Shikasi asked Naruto as he stepped into the office.

"Your dad needed someone to watch Tetsuni since all of you will be out tonight," Naruto answered, spotting a folder in his hand. "Is that for me?"

"Hmm?" he queried, genuinely confused. He then remembered why he came to Naruto's office in the first place. "Oh! Right! Gomen. The librarian wanted me to bring this for you to sign."

"It's always something with her," Naruto sighed, receiving the folder from the young Nara. "What are you and Haiyata doing Friday night?"

"I'm not really sure," Shikasi replied, "we like to do things in the moment, so it's always a surprise."

Naruto nodded, busily filling out the questions in the folder, which led to Shikasi's game of eye spy while he waited. He ended up spotting the same paperwork Haiyata saw. He tilted his head slightly, attempting to read it upside-down, which only marginally worked. He could make out a few names, the date for whatever the event was, and the word "marriage." Shikasi squinted his left eye, thinking of what on earth the paper was about. It was too messy to be a wedding invitation or a marriage certificate.

"Hokage-Sama," Shikasi asked, "whose wedding are you planning?"

Naruto stopped right in the middle of writing his name to look up at the boy. He forgot that Shikasi was smart. This wouldn't take him very long to figure out if Naruto didn't find an explanation. Suddenly, Shikasi spotted something else, and his eyes widened. He looked up at the Hokage, jaw to the ground, accusation-making finger pointed, and brain clearly working at full capacity. He knew what was going on, and before Naruto could jump away, Shikasi caught him in his tracks.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" he nearly screamed, sending arms after the blonde man.

"Darn, I thought I had it," Naruto muttered.

He was trapped. The Hokage was under Shikasi's control and there was nothing he could do about it. The young Nara took a moment to enjoy this before actually thinking about the paperwork and how to get the information to Haiyata. This would take a bit of extra brain power, but Shikasi could handle it. He knew he could.

**-\[=]/-**

Meanwhile, Haiyata was having fun with Tetsuni while Shikamaru continued to get ready. Tetsuni was an easy girl to watch. She was a seven-year-old girl with gorgeous, shaggy, blonde hair, teal eyes, and a love for books. Haiyata sat on the living room floor with Tetsuni, fixing a braid into the young girl's hair that looked like a headband. The Nara daughter read aloud, sounding out words that were far past her level. The Nara clan certainly surprised Haiyata. Every last one of them was smart.

"Alright, I'm heading out," Shikamaru said, heading Tetsuni's way. "Be a good girl, Tetsu-Chan."

"Yes, 'Tou-San!" Tetsuni replied.

Shikamaru leaned down, kissed her on the forehead—this caused Tetsuni to giggle adorably and kiss him on the cheek—and thanked Haiyata for the umpteenth time. She welcomed him, and he exited the household, leaving Tetsuni up to the Uzumaki girl.

**-\[=]/-**

Shikasi was a bit flustered. How was he going to play this out? He didn't know whether his mother was using Kamatari or not, so it wasn't like he could summon the sickle-riding weasel whenever he pleased. This would be a bit more difficult than he thought it would be. Naruto just looked across the room, staring at the boy. He _really_ needed somebody to halt the boy. He was possibly the smartest Nara kid, albeit the laziest, but that was no different from Shikamaru.

"Hokage-Sama," Shikasi snapped him out of his thoughts, "do you have any tiny toads you could summon?"

Naruto smirked. Shikasi was fresh out of ideas if this was as far as he could get.

"Not anymore," Naruto stated. "They've all grown."

This stand-off was tiring to the both of them. Nobody was coming for back-up, and nobody was making a move, so the stalemate would continue for a while.

"Shikasi," Naruto began, "don't you have to go to the library tonight?"

Shikasi's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and he groaned "Darn it…"

But still, he wasn't going to let Naruto and Shikamaru do this. He decided that the library could wait.

**-\[=]/-**

Haiyata and Tetsuni sat down on the couch to read another book, and after a little while, Haiyata got a bit bored of hearing the same words in boring sentences. Instead, she just heard the words, but she didn't actually listen. She just enjoyed Tetsuni's company. The young girl was having so much fun reading her book, being with her favorite non-biological sitter. Eventually, Tetsuni became bored of reading said book, and asked if they could go to the library instead.

Haiyata immediately thought of Shikasi. He was working until eight that night, so said Shikamaru.

"Of course!" Haiyata beamed, grabbing Tetsuni's hand.

They left a note, stating where they would be, and headed out.

**-\[=]/-**

Upon reaching the library, Tetsuni felt as though she were in heaven. She looked through every aisle, scanned through each book, decided what genre was best, and over all decided that she'd like to stay there for a while. Haiyata loved to watch after Tetsuni—she was such an easy kid to watch. She followed Tetsuni through every nook and cranny of the library, and she hadn't seen one sign of Shikasi.

She looked at the clock on the wall, which said it was about seven at night. He should have been there. She was thoroughly confused.

"Can we get these books?" Tetsuni inquired, holding three different books. "I brought my library card."

"Ok," Haiyata agreed, nodding her head.

They waited in the checkout line, the librarian stamping book after book, one after the other, not even looking up. She seemed very flustered and frustrated. Eventually, Haiyata coughed out an "ahem" to gain the woman's attention. When the lady was finally focused on the two girls in front of her, she did the opposite of apologizing; she flat-out boomed at the two!

"Where is your brother?" the librarian nearly exclaimed, her voice cracking a tad.

This frightened Tetsuni beyond belief, and Haiyata instantly guarded the young girl. No one _ever_ had a right to yell at Tetsuni. She was the sweetest, quietest, and most loving little girl. Who would _want_ to yell at Tetsuni, anyway? As Haiyata prepared to scream back at the woman, she relayed the question in her own mind. The librarian hadn't seen Shikasi either? This worried the Uzumaki girl quite a bit.

"You don't know where he is?" Haiyata questioned. "Where did you last see him?"

"I gave him a folder for your father to sign the papers in about an hour ago, and he still hasn't returned!"

Straightaway, Haiyata flared one of her nostrils. She knew something bad must have gone down in Naruto's office. What on earth could have happened, though? Why would Shikasi and Naruto ever argue? They got along fantastically from what Haiyata had seen. It didn't matter right then and there. She just needed to get to the Hokage office. She told Tetsuni that they would come back for the books later, which she reluctantly nodded to.

**-\[=]/-**

The stalemate continued for a while. Naruto was getting dreadfully sick of it. As was Shikasi to be honest. He just wanted information. Why were Naruto and Shikamaru signing those particular papers? He just didn't understand. Naruto saw the baffled expression upon Shikasi's face and sighed. He didn't know what to do at this point. Shikasi didn't fully understand, anyway. Naruto didn't want to spill the beans until Shikasi was older, but he never planned on the little genius spying the papers to begin with!

"Shikasi," they each heard a familiar voice, "put my dad down."

Naruto grinned proudly at his eldest daughter. Shikasi turned around (thus turning Naruto the opposite way), and saw Haiyata Uzumaki furrowing her brows and holding a bright blue rasengan in her hand. He was immediately terrified. Of course he let go of the Shadow Possession Jutsu, restoring Naruto's freedom to move again. He would have hated to be blown up by his own girlfriend. Haiyata sucked her chakra out of the rasengan she created and into herself again. Now all she had to do was tell off a certain Nara.

"Haiyata," Shikasi gulped as she came near him, "you don't understand!"

"What on earth compelled you to trap my father?" Haiyata yelled.

As the couple had their spat, Tetsuni Nara waited in the doorway, crouching a bit. It was a very rare sight to see Haiyata become enraged, so it only made sense that she was a bit afraid. Naruto walked over to scoop her into his arms, and walk back to his desk. He slammed a hand on his desk, instantaneously shutting the couple up.

"I'm not done, Hokage-Sama," Shikasi challenged, "you and my dad were signing papers that agreed to have us married!"

That automatically scared Haiyata. She was only sixteen-year-old! Sure, her dream was to get married and have children, but not at such a young age! How would she provide for a family? All she could cook was ramen, zenzai, miso, and cinnamon rolls. She didn't know how to make Shikasi's favorite dishes, not to mention know how to keep Shikasi happy. Just the thought of her wedding night made her feel dizzy and faint! She actually_ did_ trip a bit just by thinking about it. Shikasi caught her, which caused her to squirm and feel uncomfortable.

"Don't touch me!" she nearly shouted, shuddering a bit.

Naruto stood there, stifling a laugh as he watched the two of them make points as to why they couldn't get married yet. About half an hour passed and the two were out of breath. Naruto settled Tetsuni on the chair at his desk and grabbed the paperwork.

"Yes, this is permission from both of us for you two to get married," Naruto admitted, "but it's only _permission_. We're not making you get married until you actually _want_ to get married."

Their faces immediately paled. They each felt like idiots. Who made that bad of a reading mistake? In their defense, though, Naruto's handwriting was a bit sloppy. Either way, they felt absolutely awful. Suddenly, Shikasi remembered something.

"If this was all about permission," Shikasi started, "then why did you try to run away from me?"

"That?" Naruto chuckled. "I knew if Shikamaru found out that I had told you without him I'd be in some pretty hot water."

Naruto finished the paperwork in the librarian's folder, handed it to Shikasi, and asked her to escort the girls to where they needed to be. He agreed and awkwardly walked them both to the library, then back to his house.

**-\[=]/-**

Tetsuni was asleep by eight-thirty, which left Shikasi and Haiyata time to talk in his living room. They usually weren't so tense or nervous around one another, but the whole ordeal made everything so weird. They had known one another since they were toddlers, so it shouldn't have been weird, but it was.

"I'm sorry I freaked out," Haiyata began. "I didn't mean to yell at you about touching me."

"No, I get it," Shikasi smirked a bit as he said it. "I knew exactly why you said it, too."

"Urusai," Haiyata shushed him with a laugh. "I just got a little overwhelmed, and when I thought of some sort of arranged marriage, it made everything feel a lot less special sounding, know?"

"I get what you mean," he nodded, leaning back and crossing his left leg over his right knee. "I thought the same stuff that you did. Well, at least I _think_ I did. How would I provide for us, or know how to keep you happy, or make sure that our kids would be safe and fed…."

"Kids?" she asked.

His eyes became the size of saucers, and a light red shaded his cheeks.

"Well, I mean, I've always seen myself having a few kids," Shikasi stated. "If you don't then I'm sorry."

"No, Shikasi, I have a different dream from all of my siblings," she giggled. "My goal is to be a good mother and wife."

Suddenly, everything fell back into place, and it was like they were floating on cloud nine. As stated before, Shikasi and Haiyata both had busy schedules, so any time they got with each other was the best time in the world. Whether it was on a date or running into each other on the street, they adored each and every second that they got to speak with one another and enjoy each other's company. And this time was no exception.

**-\[=]/-**

**Augh, not my best work, but I liked the idea. XD I was sort of making it up as I went along, which is why it's 2700 words or so instead of at least 500 like I thought it would be. X"D**

**Anywho, thank you all for reading! It really means a lot to me! 8D **

**If you liked this (or would like to read better written stories with characters like these in them XD) then "Friendlier Feeling" is all about Haiyata's youngest sibling Miiu and her crush on Gaara's son Daiki. ;D I'll be sure to put oodles and oodles of Shikasi/Haiyata in it because I love them so much. Haha :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks for reading!**

**God bless! 8D**


End file.
